


Let Me Say This

by CasTheButler



Series: The Burning Of Alexandria [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Katelyn talk about sex, Asexuality, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: I'm moving some of my old ficlets over to AO3In this one, Aaron is unsure and coming to terms with his sexuality. He and Katelyn discuss things.





	Let Me Say This

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's high time I moved some of these over and since everyone is jumping the tumblr ship in droves at the moment I thought I may as well.

“Do you want to have sex?” Katelyn asks him. Aaron looks over at her from across the room. She’s lounging on Aaron’s bed, dressed in just her underwear and one of his t-shirts. It shows off her stomach. It’s appropriate clothing for the heat.

“No,” he says and turns back to his textbook. It’s been at least six months since the last time he said yes. She’s asked roughly twice a week, and he’s starting to worry she might break up with him. Even though she’s told him in multiple conversations that sex isn’t what makes a relationship, it’s different when it’s your own though. Aaron closes his book and curls his feet under himself. Katelyn must notice him shift because she moves so she’s sitting up as well

“What’s up baby?” she asks. Aaron swallows the lump of air in his throat and wipes his fingers on his shorts.

“I don’t like sex,” he says. Katelyn’s eyes widen for a second. Aaron holds up a hand to stop whatever she’s about to say, “I don’t, look, you haven’t forced me into anything. Actually, you’re the first person who I’ve liked sex with, and I used to think sex was meant to feel a certain way” Aaron takes a breath to stop his hands from shaking and leaves it open for her to say something, anything.

“How does it make you feel?” Aaron stares blankly at a stain on the wall behind her for so long he’s a little surprised she doesn’t repeat the question. It should be an easy answer, but it’s the hardest thing he’s ever been asked.

“I mean I guess it’s fine? Even nice, but it’s just kind of empty more than anything. I used to be high a lot, and it didn’t really matter to me, and I get that, that’s bad,” Katelyn gets up and takes a couple of steps towards him, he can tell she’s unsure, so he opens his arms and spreads his legs, so she knows it’s okay to sit in his lap. Suddenly he’s engulfed by his girlfriend, and he feels so safe.

“it’s definitely better with you. I like making you happy, and I want you to feel pleasure, and I don’t want you to think I don’t think you’re pretty, you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” He can see the blush crawling along Katelyn’s skin.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“I’m just not turned on is all, like I always hated the thought of masturbating and I didn’t understand why but I’ve had reasons to think about it now” he explains. She nods along, and he knows she truly understands and isn’t just humouring him. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses his face into her side.

“Neil,” she says. Aaron scrunches his face up a little bit he understands.

“Not quite, Neil’s demi and that’s cool. I might not particularly like him, but it’s nice to have someone on the spectrum around even if I can’t, even if I can’t, even if -” Aaron takes a deep breath.

“Even if I’m not ready to come out and say I think I might be asexual.” Katelyn twists herself to kiss him on the top of his head.

“I love you so much,” she says, and Aaron feels his heart swell, he feels so good about himself.

“I am asexual” he whispers.

“I’m the first person you’ve told” Katelyn questions. Aaron nods relieved and overwhelmed.

“Yeah, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it feel free to leave a comment. I've done some grammar edits on it but haven't changed the content


End file.
